lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tarnide Hale
Tarnide Hale is the son of Trevor, and Kathy Hale making him the patriarch of House Hale following the death of his father Trevor. With his wife Yarny he is the Father of Tarnide Hale II, Matthew, Slynt, and Karen Hale, of whome Karen died at a young age, Tarnide died during the Plague after he supported the rebels alongside his father, Slynt joined the Battle of Lyons and upon returning was poised for big things but died of fever suddenly, and Matthew is the head of the Order of the Black Dragon. He is also the grand-father of Jasper, and Rosalie Hale , although he had no idea that Rosalie exsisted until Andrew and Edward discovered who she was. Tarnide Hale was born into the extremely wealthy House Hale, and during his youth he busied himself growing the family businesses, and for a time this suited his need for more. More money, more power, more of everything. With the birth of his son Tarnide Hale II. he found a new way of life, he would build a new level of greatness for his dynasty. His youngest daughter Karen died after suffering a rather serious bout of illness, and this death made Tarnide Hale attempt to have more children with his wife but after months of trying nothing seemed to happen so he secretly attempted to continue his line through having affairs but after this failed too he silently accepted that it was him and not any of the women. Following the death of his son Tarnide II. he took over parenting of his grandchild Jasper, and through this has silently defined Jasper's life. He has attempted to parent out the mistakes he made with his son Tarnide Hale II, so that he doesn't meet the same fate as his son. While his intentions are good he has become very unpopular due to this demanding way of parenting. Tarnide Hale loves his family with everything in him, but he truly believes that what he has done will pan out for his House in the end. His daughter in law Bellescia would attempt a coup of House Vain, and during this attempt she eventually was cornered in the House Vain estate by the forces of Forks. Tarnide would travel to Forks with Jasper and they attempted to talk their mother down before she and many others were killed, but were unable to and she would die during the brief siege of the estate. Following her death Tarnide would become sick on the trip back to Lucerne, and died shortly afterwards with Jasper by his side. History Early History Tarnide Hale was born in Lucerne Hold, and as a member of House Hale he was never wanting for anything. Durng his early adult days he busied himself growing the family businesses, and for a time this suited his need for more. More money, more power, more of everything. With the birth of his son Tarnide Hale II. he found a new way of life, he would build a new level of greatness for his dynasty. His youngest daughter Karen died after suffering a rather serious bout of illness, and this death made Tarnide Hale attempt to have more children with his wife but after months of trying nothing seemed to happen so he secretly attempted to continue his line through having affairs but after this failed too he silently accepted that it was him and not any of the women. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. When William Lovie came to power he knew that his grandson Jasper had a real chance of becoming what he had always dreamed his son would have become. In this way he silently pushed Jasper to attempt to create something, and it was through this pushing that Jasper eventually created the Praetorian Gaurd. Death in Hale His daughter in law Bellescia would attempt a coup of House Vain, and during this attempt she eventually was cornered in the House Vain estate by the forces of Forks. Tarnide would travel to Forks with Jasper and they attempted to talk their mother down before she and many others were killed, but were unable to and she would die during the brief siege of the estate. Following her death Tarnide would become sick on the trip back to Lucerne, and died shortly afterwards with Jasper by his side. Family Members Tarnide Hale II. - Son Matthew Hale - Son Karen Hale - Daughter Jasper Hale - Grand-Son Rosalie Hale - Grand-Daughter Relationships Category:House Hale Category:People of Lucerne Category:Visigoth Category:People Category:Human